Field
This disclosure relates generally to the USB (Universal Serial Bus) communication protocol, and more specifically, to implementing a low power configuration to reduce power consumption in USB devices.
Related Art
The USB (Universal Serial Bus) communication protocol standard supports data exchanges or transfers between devices, such as a host device and one or more peripheral devices. The USB standard defines different types of ports that are used by a connected peripheral device not only for data transfer, but also for charging capacity. A host device typically has one or more ports that have limited current capacity due to current limits imposed by the USB standard, as well as power limits imposed by the host's battery in real time. It is generally desirable for USB peripheral devices (e.g., USB devices without a separate dedicated power supply) to reduce power consumption when not in active use in order to avoid unnecessarily draining the host's battery.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.